Ladrón de dulces
by lorZii
Summary: Me siento un fracaso como ladrón. Siempre había conseguido lo que había querido, pero no todo se puede robar. No pude imaginar que esa sonrisa dulce pudiese ser más adictiva que mis propios caramelos, aunque ahora que lo había descubierto tampoco podría dejarla, aunque jamás pudiese probarla.


Muy bien, me descubro escribiendo en este fandom para retomar la práctica. Desde aquí aviso que el contenido de la historia implica besos entre hombres, así que si te ofenden estos temas seguir leyendo queda bajo tu cuenta y riesgo.

* * *

A veces me sorprendo cuando me descubro mirándole, hipnotizado, con una piruleta en la boca. Esa sonrisa tierna, inocente, como si nunca hubiese empuñado un arma en su vida contrasta con su semblante en los campos de batalla, montado en su caballo. Y aun en esos momentos, la forma que adoptan sus labios me inspira para seguir peleando.

Quizás quiero probar alguna vez ese dulce néctar que pueden darme sus labios. Siempre he conseguido lo que he querido, la mayoría de las veces no empleando los mejores métodos, pero esta vez siento que es algo completamente diferente. No es como robarle un caramelo a un niño, no me importa que éste llore. Si él destilase una sola lágrima no podría parar hasta descubrir quién la provocó y darle su merecido.

Sigo sin saber por qué llegaron a confiar en mí, aun cuando me conocieron en pleno asalto a los aposentos de la Venerable, pero la sensación de estar con ellos no es en absoluto desagradable. Nunca tuve una buena vida, cualquiera que vea mi cuerpo puede saberlo; y aun así para ellos a día de hoy soy uno más.

Miro mi dulce prohibido saboreando una deliciosa piruleta de fresa, sabiendo que jamás podré degustar ese sabor que sólo él tiene en su boca. Me tumbo en la hierba, disfrutando de unos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad, mientras recorro con la mirada cada una de las nubes del cielo. Quizás lo mío con los pasteles sea una obsesión… Me parece ver un caramelo en una nube, una tableta de chocolate en la de al lado… Y a Stahl en la siguiente. ¡Un momento! ¡Stahl!

—Hola —saluda en un tono bajo, dedicándome una de sus encantadoras muecas—, ¿puedo tumbarme a tu lado?

—La hierba es libre… —contesto, tratando de disimular la media sonrisa que se me dibujaba en la cara.

Tras sentarse en el suelo y bajar lentamente su espalda, haciendo que toque el suelo, finge un bostezo mientras se estiraba, moviendo el brazo torpemente intentando alcanzar alguna de mis chucherías. Como si no me fuese a dar cuenta… Pero a él no podía negarle nada. Permito que me arrebate uno de mis caramelos, y él se lo lleva a la boca sin ningún disimulo. Por lo que pude ver en ese instante, es un pequeño caramelo de limón. Su cara demuestra que ha probado algo más ácido de lo que esperaba. Ríe un poco, estirándose esta vez en serio, nervioso.

—Eres como un almacén de dulces, todo el que quiera uno sabe a quién tiene que acudir —pronuncia entre risas, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

—Todos tienen un precio —acoto algo tajante, aun sin querer que suene tan seco.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cuánto cuesta? —Stahl se incorpora ligeramente, rebuscando bajo su armadura algunas piezas de oro que ofrecerme a cambio.

No puedo resistirlo más…

Suelto la piruleta y me lanzo sobre él, besándole, jugando con sus labios y su lengua, arrebatándole el dulce que me había quitado del bolsillo durante ese beso con el que siempre había soñado.

Ninguno de los dos parecíamos saber qué estaba pasando, qué acabábamos de hacer. En su rostro se dibuja otra sonrisa, desconocida para mí, algo más picante de lo habitual. Aparto la mirada, intentando que el rubor no invada mis mejillas, o que al menos él no pueda detectarlo.

—Menudo precio… —dice divertido, tratando de que suelte prenda.

—Es el precio justo —añado, totalmente avergonzado.

Sin mediar palabra, me devuelve el beso, sin dejarme reaccionar, apenas permitiéndome respirar; llevándose el pequeño dulce de limón.

—Ya que te pagué, déjame al menos disfrutar del caramelo, ¿no?

Sigo sin poder controlar completamente mis actos. Mi cabeza no responde como debería, y lo que no tendría que decir, lo pienso en voz alta.

—Sólo porque ya te disfruté yo a ti.

—Y tantas veces como quieras… —Sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada, se vuelve a tumbar relajado en el césped, cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

No es necesario decir más. Su rubor y su mirada de niño pequeño lo dice todo. Me cuenta que, por una vez, puede olvidarse del fragor de la batalla y sentir que ésta le ha traído algo más que sangre a su alrededor.

Aunque haya logrado probar ese sabor que consideraba pecado, el precio ha sido demasiado alto. El ladrón se ha dejado robar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

Espero que no hayas sentido que este escrito ha sido una pérdida de tiempo en tu vida. Con eso me doy por satisfecho.


End file.
